


Uma festa que trás cor

by Mary_Dawn



Series: Swapverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Decisions, Crying, Drunk Reboots, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Reboots is a baby, Swap Errorink, crying and despair
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Dawn/pseuds/Mary_Dawn
Summary: Depois que a paz é constituída no multiverso, uma grande comemoração é organizada, pena que nem todos os convidados estão em bons termos.Será que uma noite poderia mudar séculos de brigas?
Relationships: Halluciv/Xcellence, Reboots and Luci, Reboots/Eraser, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Swapverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961254





	1. Chapter 1

Fazia um tempo que Reboots não pensava nele.

Obvio claro, ele não era uma pessoa que viva pensando em problemas.

Mas fazia um tempo que não tinham um confronto direto, e com as novas no Multiverso, ele estava se deixando relaxar apesar da suspeita.

É que ele, Reboots, ou Boots como era apelidado, e Eraser eram como cão e gato, vivam sempre brigando por tudo, não suportavam respirar o mesmo ar ou pisar no mesmo universo se não fosse para tentar matar (ou no caso de Reboots: prender) um ao outro. Eles realmente não se entendiam, viviam se xingando, questionando o outro sobre suas decisões de vida e claro, lutando. Isso quase matou ele variadas vezes.

Por causa disso ele tentou muitas vezes fazer um acordo com Eraser, uma trégua. Para ele isso seria perfeito já que não se importava em ter que parar de criar pelo bem do Multiverso, mas era claro que não seria assim para Eraser, o “Corretor de Tinta” nunca estava satisfeito.

Literalmente.

Ele não possuía alma, suas emoções eram caracterizadas pelas borrachas em seu cinto, usadas para destruir mundos, para cada “rascunho mal feito” que era destruído mais emoções eram coletadas, ele nunca abriria mão disso por causa do Glitch.

No entanto, as coisas estavam calmas, era o começo da época conhecida como A Paz.

Uma onda de paz se instalou pelo Multiverso. Marvul e Halluciv aviam se entendido, o guardião que roubava sentimentos positivos e sacrificava sonhos e o guardião que tirava o sofrimento e dor dos outros finalmente entraram em consenso. Agora juntos como irmãos novamente, e sem mais lutar entre si, eles decidiram (junto com o restante do Multiverso) comemorar.

Reboots nunca viu Luci e Xcellence tão felizes. O casal merecia.

Uma festa, que seria eufemismo dizer colossal, foi preparada no antigo BadDreamtale para se comemorar essa nova era, e muitos amigos e pessoas importantes foram convidadas, incluindo ele.

Naquele fim de tarde ele se arrumou entusiasmado, combinou uma camisa amarelada com botões com blazer vinho, jeans e tênis branco, a única coisa alterna em seu visual sendo suas luvas digitalizadoras, afinal, ele fora convidado para ajudar na decoração da mansão.

Assim que passou pelo portal por entre os códigos ele se deparou com um grande portão de ouro maciço, _caramba_ , ele quase avia esquecido que aquela era A mansão (e que qualquer um parecia um mendigo perante a riqueza dela).

Empurrando e abrindo para entrar e depois fechar a grade, ele caminhou jardim a dentro. O caminho de terra até a mansão era rodeado por grama verde e ornamentos, algumas fontes com esculturas de anjos e lindas e variadas árvores, a frente tinha um lindo riacho e uma ponte que levava a um grande e antigo tronco que Reboots suspeitou ser da antiga arvore dos sentimentos.

Ele se aproximou e tocou de leve no tronco um pouco cansado após a caminhada, olhou para o solo seco e infértil nas raízes e se abaixou, levantando as mãos para aparecer sua tela e usando suas luvas para manipular o código ele usou sua magia e um pouco de cor para, pelo menos, reviver o solo. Quando terminou, o solo parecia bem adubado e com o verde crescente.

Ele sorriu timidamente, ele geralmente era “feliz”, mas proteger universos era cansativo, eram poucas as vezes em que ele relaxava, as vezes esquecia o quanto adorava ajudar essas “anomalias” – Boots, é você?

Ele levantou o corpo e olhou em direção a voz familiar, era Luci, o guardião generoso com roupas formais e roxas apesar dos tentáculos obscuros saindo das costas, o mesmo sorriu e foi até ele, seu melhor amigo estava muito lindo.

\- Meu código! Luci, você está adorável! – Disse ele antes de abraçar o menor, pouco antes de ser puxado pelo blazer para longe do mesmo – Ele é o _meu_ adorável, Boots! – Disse um novo ser de calça preta e blusa branca de forma rude e possesiva antes de segurar o guardião. Era Xcelence.

\- Eu não sou seu, pare de se pagar de idiota! – Disse Luci com um bufo, Boots riu – Olá, X!

Após uma curta conversa com o casal, Boots finalmente entrou na enorme mansão, ele subitamente perdeu a respiração com o grande salão de baile dourado e com aura magica e positiva que lembrava “Bela e a Fera”.

Ele repensou se daria tempo dele decorar tudo... Ou se podia reformar sua casa pra não se sentir tão pobre depois dessa. Claro que era de certa forma humilde, mas sua casa estava mais para um vazio espaçoso e branco do que pra uma casa, não que ele se incomodasse, ele gostava de tranquilidade e silencio, mas todo aquele luxo era bastante tentador.

Se concentrando e estalando os dedos, ele começou a trabalhar, suas luvas começaram a brilhar ele passou por todos os locais da mansão e jardim, retocando os canto mais sofisticados e adicionando uma decoração mais festiva ao lugar.

Quando terminou, sentado cansado e ofegante em um dos enormes sofás de um dos corredores, ele pode ver o sol se pondo por entre as grandes janelas, ele avia terminado bem a tempo da festa. Ele se levantou minutos depois se dirigindo para a ala leste da mansão onde Luci havia dito que tinha um quarto de hospedes preparado para ele.

Se arrumando novamente ele finalmente guarda suas luvas e volta para a ala principal, sendo recebido com um abraço de Luci e um tapinha de X, eles estavam muito agradecidos, mas um pouco nervosos, ele via a preocupação de Luci, seu irmão ainda não estava na recepção, então Boots não se importou em ajudar a receber os convidados com eles. Em quinze minutos o guardião de crânio rachado em estrela chegou, ainda que entediado, bem a tempo dos convidados chegarem.

Se afastando um pouco deles e decidindo enfim aproveitar a festa, Boots pega uma taça de vinho e começa a caminhar pelo salão, conversando com vários Sans, Papyrus, Frisk e Charas, era uma noite relaxante e se podia ver todos leves, inclusive ele. Passando um tempo conversando com Caster, criança fantasma e inocente de apenas meia alma humana, e Cherry, um esqueleto durão por fora e incrivelmente fofo e entusiasmado por dentro, ele se deixou esquecer os problemas.

Um tempo depois ele se viu caminhando até uma das enormes varandas, dessa vez sozinho, apreciando as estrelas. São poucos que sabem, mas ele não gosta muito de estar entre multidões ou ficar sobre os holofotes, lhe dava uma pressão enorme o fato de praticamente todos no Multiverso saberem quem ele era.

Sempre queriam algo dele, como se ele fosse _obrigado_ a protege-los e faze-los felizes. E ele tentava faze-los. _Fazer com que eles não passem pelo que ele passou_. Mas era difícil. Então não, ele não gostava muito de estar entre as pessoas.

Ele se apoiou no parapeito (caramba, isso _também é_ ouro?!) ainda com vinho (era o terceiro) e olhou para o mundo ao seu redor antes de olhar para cima novamente, ele deixou aquele sentimento agridoce o consumir por inteiro, alegria, tranquilidade e paz. Ele respirou fundo.

_Nada poderia estragar isso._

\- Ora, ora, se não é o motivo da minha desgraça! – Disse uma voz superior e presunçosa atrás do criador que reconheceu o dono dela instantaneamente.

_Nada poderia estragar isso._

_Com exceção dele._

\- Ora, ora, se não é o motivo da desgraça de todo o multiverso? – Diz Boots se virando para encarar o convidado com uma carranca.

– **_Eraser_**. – Diz o mesmo com veneno na voz.

– **_Reboots_** – Diz o outro zombando em seu tom.

\- O que quer comigo, apagador sujo? – Diz o criador antes de virar a taça, torcendo para o inimigo não o dar dor de cabeça (não é geralmente a bebida que faz isso) – Apenas vim ver as estrelas, encontra-lo foi apenas um acidente, eu não vim para lutar – Disse o outro se aproximando e apoiando no parapeito ao seu lado, _proximidade ridícula_ , pensou Boots.

\- Não existem acidentes – Boots disse se afastando – E o que um ser que não pode se alegrar faz em uma festa? – Disse maldoso, mas o outro tinha, como sempre, uma resposta na ponta da língua – Eu ainda posso me divertir, e o dono da casa me convidou para curtir, diferente de você que só veio servir os seus “amigos”, mas quem sou eu para julgar, talvez ser usado seja o significado de diversão pra você.

Reboots engasgou, ele sentiu seu código quase travar e placas de alerta apareceram em seu crânio. Agora sim ele estava irritado.

\- NÃO VIM PARA SERVIR NINGUEM!!! EU ESTAVA AJUDANDO OS MEUS AMIGOS! E SABE O POR QUÊ?! – Gritou Reboots batendo o punho no parapeito (ainda de ouro) se virando para o destruidor que apenas se satisfazia em ver sua provocação dar certo no esqueleto obviamente alterado – PORQUE EU ME IMPORTO COM ELES!! – O sorriso do destruidor diminuiu, o criador se sentiu superior – Quando você entender o que é isso ai pode dar pitaco!!

O criador não demorou um segundo para se virar e voltar para dentro da mansão, deixando para trás o destruidor bolado depois de resposta (bem dada). Seguindo resmungando e murmurando sobre o quanto o outro era irritante e como estava “cheio disso” ele nem se deu conta de que avia deixados olhares preocupados por onde passava.

Seu corpo estava brilhando em sinais de notificação azuis e faltava isso para ele se tornar uma tela azul. Apesar da preocupação, ninguém avisou o mesmo do como ele parecia uma bomba prestes a explodir.

Chegando em uma das grandes bancadas de bebidas do centro do salão Boots ignorantemente se achando estável, pede um uísque. Afinal, ele era um adulto, o Guardião dos Códigos, Criador, Protetor do Multiverso, ele podia beber o quanto quisesse! Ele queria esquecer seu inimigo idiota, seus amigos idiotas, seu trabalho idiota, sua – _memória idiota –_ facilidade em esquecer seria útil agora.

Ele não sabia a quanto tempo estava lá mais ele achou que sua visão parecia turva depois de criar outra estrela brilhante com chapéu na bancada, eram tão bonitas dançando e balançando antes de virarem pixels que ele nem notou um dos três copos ao seu lado quase caindo no chão.

_Talvez eu deva parar de beber, estou exausto..._ Ele tentou se levantar apenas para cambalear para o lado como se não tivesse as duas pernas (não que ele soubesse se tinha ou não a essa altura), ele precisava se estabilizar.

Caminhando devagar e se sustentando nas paredes, o beb- quer dizer, criador, tenta chegar novamente a ala leste da mansão apesar de nenhum senso de direção ou memória, seu corpo começa a ficar mais cansado e ele não consegue manter mais os olhos abertos, os fechando ele tropeça e cai.

Porém antes de chegar ao chão ele sente alguém o pegar e o carregar cuidadosamente, agradecido mais cansado demais para abrir os olhos, ele se deixa dormir.

Sem a mínima noção de estar vulnerável nos braços de seu arqui-inimigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vemos o lado dá historia do Eraser e os segredos que ele carrega no peito

\- _Nem pense em fazer algo com ele, seria estupidez_ – Disse uma voz chamando a atenção do apagador.

Ele virou os olhos antes vidrados no criador baixinho, corado e desmaiado em suas mãos para trás, vendo seu único amigo de braços cruzados olhando a cena com cautela.

– Eu não iria mata-lo, você me disse para não machucar ninguém, acha que não sei manter uma promessa, Marvul?

\- Com ele desmaiado em você duvido que tenha pensado _apenas em mata-lo_ – Disse o guardião dos sentimentos antes de usar sua magia dourada para levantar e carregar o corpo desacordado para longe de seu amigo – Consegui sentir sua confusão e interesse por ele desde a varanda até o momento que começou a segui-lo. O que quer que você esteja pensando lembre que eu tenho um tratado de paz e uma festa em minhas mãos, _amigo_.

\- Se você fizer algo para qualquer um aqui, principalmente para o melhor amigo do meu irmão, eu garantirei que você nunca mais sinta algo _minimamente_ positivo – Marvul disse ameaçadoramente com seu olho brilhando em dourado. Eraser não disse nada, apenas observou o criador nocauteado flutuando ao lado do guardião – ...Para onde você vai leva-lo?

\- Para o quarto dele do outro lado da mansão (nem sei por que ele estava aqui....) – Respondeu o guardião enquanto andava, despreocupado com o destruidor encarando o mesmo enquanto o seguia.

...

\- É esse o quarto do anãozinho dos códigos? – Disse o Destruidor ao olhar o quarto e tocar nas coisas como uma criança curiosa voltando ao seu humor crítico e infantil natural enquanto o bêbado era colocado na cama pelo anfitrião – É surpreendentemente horrível para um artista.

\- É um quarto de hospedes padrão da mansão. Você, por exemplo, não dormiria aqui – Ele diz antes de se virar para o amigo rude antes de deixar seus olhos brilharem em um dourado malicioso – Eu poderia oferecer o nosso confortável calabouço, ele é lar de _grandes emoções_ , com certeza.

\- Dispenso sua seção de tortura _especial_ , prefiro manter meu crânio na cabeça, e não na sua virilha – Disse o destruidor neutro, caminhando em direção a Boots enquanto o guardião ria.

– Acho que é hora de irmos então, se você não aceita a minha oferta outros aceitarão – Marvul diz indo até a porta e o puxando junto (contra sua vontade) para longe do esqueleto adormecido com magia dourada, antes do destruidor poder retrucar o guardião o mandou um olhar sinistro.

– _Não achou mesmo que eu deixaria você sozinho com ele, achou?_

\- Qual é! Eu não vou machuca-lo, apenas estou curioso para conversar com ele antes que a festa acabe, ok? Deixe eu ficar, por favoooooooorrr – Racy diz fazendo uma carinha de cachorro abandonado para o amigo, que resmunga e olha ao redor. 

– Ok, mas cuidado, se meu irmão te ver aqui ele pode se tornar seu pior pesadelo - - Seu irmão? O príncipe baixinho que gosta de ler? – Eraser falou zombando – Ele é mais forte do que parece, seu idiota. Não se esqueça sobre o que eu disse antes da festa, não machuque, mate, tortu- O destruidor interrompe - Eu sei! Você passou 30 minutos me falando disso! Vai me soltar agora.

O destruidor cai no chão com um baque, olhando doloroso e raivoso pra seu amigo com ar risonho. Marvul então sai e fecha a porta, dizendo para o amigo não demorar e ter cuidado.

Eraser olhou para a forma adormecida de seu arqui-inimigo, deitado de lado acima dos lençóis, suando corado e roncando leve, suas digi-marcas azuis no crânio iluminando o quarto escuro.

_Sim,_ ele sorriu _, ele teria muito cuidado._

Ele estava dormindo, provavelmente sonhando, imóvel fora pela respiração pesada, e apesar de não estar fazendo nada além disso, o interesse de Eraser nele era obvio.

Eraser apenas o observava sem piscar, o criador era tão curioso, diferente de tudo e todos que o destruidor já avia encontrado, talvez por isso ele fosse tão especial. 

Quer dizer, ele era gentil, inocente, humilde e esforçado com todos ao seu redor _, menos com ele_ , algo que ele tinha que admitir que lhe dava um certo orgulho.

O controlado e bonzinho Reboots se tornava uma verdadeira fera com sua presença, saber que ele era o único que provocava essa reação no menor era... Inexplicavelmente satisfatório.

Mas quanto a ele ser diferente... Ninguém conseguia lhe entreter, motivar ou apenas o interessar como Reboots, nem seu “melhor amigo” nem qualquer outra pessoa com o qual ele se relacionou, e _isso_ o _tirava do sério_.

Ele não sabia o que era e nem de onde vinha essa... Essa coisa que tanto chamava sua atenção no pequeno, mas ele odiava, porque não conseguia se controlar. Quando destruía se animava só de pensar em batalhar com o menor, ficava ansioso ao vê-lo, e, por incrível que pareça, ficava absurdamente feliz em ver seu efeito na vida do outro, mesmo sendo negativo.

Ele se sentia louco, mais que o normal. Está se tornando cada vez mais frequente, profundo, como uma doença ou vicio incontrolável. Algo que o atormentava dia e noite. E isso o fez decidir que faria de tudo para que o sentimento não pretendido sumisse.

Até mesmo uma trégua.

_Se sentindo instantaneamente enjoado com o pensamento, ele vomita tinta no chão._

Acontece que para fazer essa _coisa_ parar, ele teria que abdicar de algumas coisas, no caso, de alguns sentimentos. 

Todas as vezes que o mesmo vai se divertir ou em busca de algum sentimento novo para absorver o menor aparece e eles brigam, e de alguma forma o sentimento que ele acaba ganhando, junto com a interação com o menor faz com que sua obsessão coisa por Reboots aumente. Para se livrar do vício, tinha que se livrar da droga.

_Ele avia planejado matar Reboots_ , mas A Paz acabou estragando seus planos. 

Marvul avia se reconciliado com o mini polvo e como o melhor amigo dele é o criador, Marvul disse que para preservar sua trégua e boa relação com o irmão Eraser não poderia mata-lo, principalmente hoje. 

Normalmente ele apenas ignoraria, afinal, ele não se importa de verdade com o outro, o problema era que Marvul era sua fonte de felicidade mais estável e duradora com o menor sendo um bom lutador e o Multiverso contra ele.

Por tanto, essa era sua única opção.

Ele precisava fazer uma trégua e se afastar _imediatamente!_

Mas quando o mesmo tentou se aproximar de Reboots na festa, usando seu obvio charme e irritação para provocar o pequeno, ele acabou levando um fora, _tá, talvez eu tenha sido muito chato, mas ia melhorar, ele que saiu antes de ouvir a proposta!_

Sem querer acordar o criador de seu sono pacifico e adorável. Ele então senta na cama ao lado de Reboots e o observa calmamente. No quarto mas distante da ala leste a música da festa ainda podia ser ouvida.

Estava razoavelmente escuro, a luz da lua e as próprias do bug iluminando o lugar ventilado por duas janelas de ambos lados da cama. A brisa fresca noturna, as cortinas se movendo levemente ao vento, era tudo tão relaxante.

Ele só percebeu que estava deitado e caindo no sono quando Reboots se mexeu em meio as cobertas, se encolhendo em frio. Culpando sua maldita ~~_paixão_ ~~doença ele cobre ambos e puxa seu inimigo fofo para perto, o envolvendo gentilmente em um abraço. 

Ele quase parou de respirar ao ver o baixinho se aninhando nele e pressionando seu rosto em seu peito, o menor o estava abraçando e esfregando levemente, ele sentia seu rosto corar em realização.

O mesmo ignorou o como as borrachas rosa e amarela liberaram algumas partículas, ele definitivamente pode morrer ~~_feliz_ ~~ agora. Em poucos minutos, sem nem mesmo desfazer a conchinha, ele adormeceu.

Mal sabia ele que o amanhã seria _muito_ complicado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reboots acorda. É o fim da festa.

Seu olhar estava turvo e embaçado, a luz no rosto e a dor de cabeça não o ajudavam em nada, ele podia suspeitar de que avia bebido muito, mesmo sendo incomum, era a única explicação lógica para não lembrar de nada depois do começo da festa.

Ele olhou ao redor e notou que estava em um quarto de paredes cor bege/mostarda e moveis de madeira rustica, em ambos lados da cama aviam janelas com lindas cortinas de seda meio abertas. Tinha uma escrivaninha com uma luminária com suas luvas do seu lado e uma porta entre aberta na diagonal do quarto. Ah, claro. Esse é _o seu quarto_.

O quarto de hospedes da mansão, que parecia ser a única parte dela que não era constituída de ouro ou mármore. Ele se questionou o porquê de ter reparado tanto no ouro do lugar e se repreendendo internamente ele tenta se levantar mas algo o impede.

Ele estava deitado de lado ao redor de variados travesseiros e com um cobertor quente e macio acima do corpo, o que ele notou a pouco foi _o braço_ ao redor de seu torço em um abraço gentil mas firme, se aconchegando nele.

Como e por que diabos alguém estaria dormindo em seu quarto? Ao seu lado na mesma cam- não. Não. Não mesmo. Ele suprimiu um grito de realização. 

_AI_. Ele suou frio em pânico crescente quando refletiu o peso daquilo. 

_MEU_. Ele não sabia como avia acabado assim, mas estava tremulo e muito corado com o pensamento. 

_SANTO **.**_ Ele não poderia ter feito isso, certo? Ele estava bêbado mas i-isso?! _Ele sentiu a vergonha se transformar em medo._

_DEUS!!! _Se-Será que ele foi...?! 

Ele respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar, ele estava vestido, ou seja, ele não praticou... O ato. _Ele corou ao pensar._ E possivelmente ele não foi abusado. O lugar era repleto de seres confiáveis e guardas, fora que Luci avia dito que Marvul cuidaria da segurança de todos dentro da festa. _Mas Marvul não gosta nem um pouco de mim._ Ele estremeceu com a possibilidade de ter sido usado por puro desgosto de Marvul. Ainda nervoso ele vira a cabeça lentamente para reconhecer seu possível ~~abusador~~ convidado.

Dormindo com um rosto tranquilo estava um esqueleto familiar com _tinta_ _escorrendo_ das orbitas fechadas _dos olhos_.

Ele não demorou um segundo para empurra-lo e pular da cama aos gritos.

Ele estava tendo um sonho estranho, nesse sonho ele corria uma maratona vestindo uma roupa rosa bebe enquanto segurava um urso preto de pelúcia gigante nos braços, quando ele cruzou a linha uma multidão de pintinhos com estrelas azuis na cabeça o parabenizaram o dando um balão de coração invertido e branco, em segundos o urso de pelúcia se transforma em um esqueleto de verdade e o beija apaixonadamente, algo que ele retribui com a mesma intensidade e satisfação, até que algo muda.

O beijo acabou de repente e o esqueleto em seus braços o empurra abruptamente antes de gritar. Gritar _assustadoramente_ alto. O som desestruturou todo o ambiente e continuou mesmo depois da luz invadir seus olhos e ele se ver em meio aos lençóis.

Arregalando os olhos em um pânico tonto ele vê Reboots do outro lado do quarto ainda gritando e invocando um blaster em sua direção, fazendo-o pensar que estava na sua deixa para gritar também.

Eraser olha do chão como a cama quase pegou fogo ao tiro do mini Blaster, ele se pergunta o que aconteceria se ele não tivesse se teletransportado no último segundo. Ele se vira ainda ofegante para Reboots prestes a mandar o Criador a merda por quase tê-lo matado, mas seus olhos se arregalam e ele perde a fala. Reboots estava chorando ajoelhado com as mãos no rosto do outro lado do quarto.

Ele estava tão _assustado!_ Seu maior inimigo, um assassino de milhares de mundos, de crianças e inocentes, seu possível abusador, dormindo tranquilamente ao seu lado da cama, ele poderia vomitar ao pensar no mesmo, um ser tão cruel, tocando-o.

O que avia acontecido ontem? Ele nem sabia que aquele desgraçado ia para a festa! Como tudo acabou assim?! Deus, ele não conseguia pensar, ele apenas gritou, chorou e atacou.

Droga. Ele caiu em joelhos, tentando pensar novamente. Ele não tinha certeza de nada, ele apenas viu o mesmo ali e se desesperou. E _se fosse um mal entendido?_ Ele nunca faria nada sexual com seu inimigo mesmo não estando em seu juízo perfeito mas isso não significava que ele o avia estuprado ou algo assim! Deus, _ele atacou_. Ele atacou o mesmo em uma comemoração de Paz. Merda. _Meus Códigos._

Ele sabia que deveria se acalmar, mas ele não consegue parar os próprios soluços. Ele mal respira, parecia que estava em um dos seus antigos ataques de ansiedade... – Reboots?! –Chamou uma voz próxima a ele. Ele levantou o rosto apenas para ver Eraser prestes a segura-lo com pânico no rosto, ele está para se afastar novamente mas é impedido por um abraço gentil do maior.

Seu choque supera o desespero – Você está bem, Reboots?! O que aconteceu? Reboots? – Eraser pergunta para o mesmo ainda em choque. Suas pupilas coloridas estavam tremulas, a tinta escoria como água de seus olhos, ele falava enquanto olhava o corpo do outro de forma exasperada a procura de algo que pudesse ter feito o menor ficar tão abalado.

Reboots apenas observa atordoado mal ouvindo a pergunta, seu inimigo, pessoa que ele pensava não se importar por motivos óbvios, o estava tratando de forma tão cuidadosa, gentil e preocupada que nem parecia o mesmo, era algo tão genuíno que ele se perguntou quem seria essa pessoa tão parecida com o grosso do Eraser.

\- Baixinho, caralho responda, você está bem?! O que diabos aconteceu? – Eraser pergunta bruscamente ao olhar o olhar perdido e confuso do ser abaixo dele, ele se perguntou internamente se era possível ele ter quebrado. Reboots então percebe que esse era realmente Eraser, mas ele não entende nada.

Por que o mesmo estava agindo de forma tão preocupada? Ele nem tem alma. Eles são inimigos. _E de alguma forma, dormiram juntos_. Droga. _Ele corou_. Eraser olha o criador confuso preocupado até o mesmo corar do nada, o fazendo ficar confuso e perdido com a visão ~~adorável~~ do mesmo.

Em certo momento, os dois estão ajoelhados e corados em silencio, mesmo que por razões diferentes.

\- Eu não entendo, como isso aconteceu? Por que estávamos dormindo juntos? _Por que você parece se importar?_ – Reboots pergunta acabando com o silencio, depois de passar um tempo pensando em como organizar seus pensamentos e dúvidas sobre o porquê e o como de terem acabado naquela situação, e o porquê do destruidor parecer tão gentil com ele, então ele faz a pergunta olhando diretamente para os olhos do rival, que desvia o olhar envergonhado, sem saber como começar.

– Eu.. Errrg.. Bem.... – Como ele deveria falar? “Eu meio que sou grosso com você mas quero uma trégua pois quero me afastar de você e da aparente paixão que você me provoca”, não, por algum motivo não parecia uma boa ideia...

Mas os olhos do menor estavam cheios de expectativas, o menor podia pensar de forma seria, até mesmo durona, mas será que ele tinha noção do quanto era adorável? Ele tenta se concentrar em outra coisa além dos olhos do menor.

\- É meio complicado, pra resumir – _pare de me olhar desse jeito esperançoso, porra, assim você me mata, cadê o seu olhar de desgosto do qual estou acostumado?_ – Eu quero fazer uma trégua com você também.

\- O QUE? – O menor pergunta alto e em descrença – _Você_ , que já rosnou na minha cara dizendo que preferia se atirar no Vazio a fazer uma trégua, _está pedindo_ por uma? – Reboots o encarou serio antes de baixar a cabeça em um suspiro de decepção, obvio que era encenação, seu inimigo não se importa, _pior, ele está me ridicularizando e fugindo do assunto, isso não responde nenhuma das minha perguntas_ – Você me acha tão idiota assim para acreditar nisso? – Fala neutro – Apenas me explique como chegamos nessa situação.

\- NÃO! Claro que não te acho idiota, caralho! – _Só fofo, baixinho, forte, briguento, adorável..._ – Olha, eu realmente estou interessado em uma folguinha, tá? Assim como o Marvul. Eu tenho borrachas em estoque e não estou precisando destruir, então pensei em te encontrar e aceitar sua tregua, não te achei e você bebeu demais e voltou pra cá!

Então eu decidi esperar você acordar para poder falar com você, mas acabei dormindo em algum momento e acabei de ser acordado por seus gritos dramáticos – Ele decidiu omitir o motivo da bebedeira, mentiras próximas da verdade são sempre convincentes.

\- Não foram dramáticos! Eu estava genuinamente assustado! – Diz o menor entendendo a situação mas um tanto revoltado – Não poderia esperar outro dia pra falar! Você não percebe que isso é medonho?!

\- Isso é drama sim, e alias, desde quando tem medo de dormir com outras pessoas? Já foi em uma festa do pijama? Nunca dormiu depois do sexo? Ai é preocupante... – Eraser rebate, ele não era medonho, não tanto, e pensando bem, o criador é virgem?

\- E-EU! Obvio que eu..! EU – Droga, ele corou em choque com a pergunta, se sentindo tão envergonhado, qual é o problema dessa borracha idiota?! Ele é um tarado intrometido, e Boots não tinha que explicar nada da sua vida sexual (mesmo que mínima) a ele! – Eu não tenho que responder nada, principalmente algo tão pessoal! Não te interessa e não tem nada a ver com o assunto. E, EU que deveria estar fazendo as perguntas!

\- Tá, se acalma tanto faz! – Eraser bufa, ele estava curioso, poxa – De qualquer forma, você aceita ou não a minha trégua?! – Ele pergunta impaciente, ele queria se afastar de seu inimigo e agora estão tendo uma conversa\briga comum de amigos, que merda, _quanto mais rápido eu me afastar desse criador lindo, melhor_ – Sim, obvio que eu aceito! – Reboots respondeu rápido mesmo podendo ser uma armadilha ele não perderia uma chance de proteger o multiverso, mas ele refletiu internamente a explicação do maior sobre a noite passada e no misterioso por que de ter bebido tanto. De qualquer forma, ele tinha que ser esperto – Mas, eu tenho uma condição.

\- Condição? Que mané condição, garoto? – Eraser pergunta com cara de “você tem problema minha criança”? Estava tudo resolvido e o cara ainda quer mais!? – Eu quero que você esteja disposto a aprender a ser uma pessoa melhor – Responde o menor com o que deveria ser uma cara séria, mas é tão adorável!

\- Por que eu tenho que aprender a ser capacho idiota?! – Pergunta o destruidor com um tom de desespero ridículo fazendo o criador se aproximar e levantar a voz em um tom mais estático – Não é ser capacho, seu babaca! Ser uma pessoa boa não é ser idiota! E outra, você pode parar de destruir, mas ainda é um assassino em série insensível de milhares de mundos! Acha mesmo que _Eu_ iria deixar um ser como _Você_ sair em pune? _A única forma de fazermos um acordo e de você não ser preso agora, é aceitando mudar apesar das circunstancias e nunca mais fazer mal, mesmo que mínimo, a alguém! **Entendido?**_

_Merda_ , pensou Eraser.

_Ele ficou gostoso pra caralho falando como fodão!_

Ele tentou responder mas podia sentir a tinta subindo por sua garganta metafórica, ele não estava preparado para a mudança de adorável loli para gostoso 10\10, mas antes de tentar responder o outro começou a falar novamente, nervoso e embaraçado.

Reboots terminou de pronunciar suas condições de forma seria apenas para ver Eraser arregalar os olhos e corar profundamente em um tom acinzentado. Tentando entender se tinha algo em suas palavras que pudesse tê-lo ofendido ou constrangido de verdade. Bem, talvez ele tenha sido rude. Ele se sentiu tenso com a falta de reação e preocupado logo continua

– Olha, eu não quis deixa-lo magoado, mas quero que você entenda as circunstancias, você costumava ser muito mal, e mesmo eu tendo achado você surpreendentemente doce e zelos- Ele fugiu levemente do assunto e com uma tossida ele volta – Quer dizer, não que eu tenha achado isso, tipo, foi só uma observação. É que você me provoca muitas coisas entende? B-Bem não de uma forma, não respeitável, obvio, mas você conseguiu me provocar medo, raiva, desespero, culpa, choque, esperança, simpatia e eu meio que acho que você tem chance de ser melhor, tipo, todos podem mudar e ficar melh-

\- EU ACEITO! – Gritou Eraser deixando o menor levemente assustado ao ver o entusiasmo em sua voz, seus olhos estavam mudando de forma rapidamente e seu rosto estava estonteante, como se tivesse ganhado um presente, e então toda a confusão e vergonha de Reboots foi substituída por um sentimento mais ameno e quente...

Eraser tacou o foda-se tão rapidamente que se surpreendeu, o menor estava tão incrivelmente lindo de adorável, gostosão para tímido que ele não se aguentou, ele gritou aceito tão alto quanto podia sem tirar os olhos vibrantes do criador a sua frente. Quem liga para o plano original, se ele se der o luxo de perder uma expressão dessas ou de provocar mais sentimentos no menor, ele pipoque. O menor estava olhando para ele tímida e esperançosamente e um silencio pleno se instalou. Seria tão fácil apenas se inclinar um pouco e provar daquela boca linda... Ele se aproxima do menor que não tira os olhos dos seus e prestes a bei-

\- BOOTS VOCÊ ESTA BEM?!? – O grito de Luci foi tão grande quando ele abriu a porta bruscamente que ambos os deuses pularam de surpresa e um vomitou. Virando e se afastando rapidamente um do outro, eles estavam prestes a..? Deus...

_\- O que **Ele** faz ai?_ – Diz Luci frio, levando os dois a encara-lo com súbito medo, seus tentáculos se levantando ameaçadoramente e seu corpo se torna gosmento e sombrio. Eraser nem evitou tremer ao ouvir a pergunta direcionada a Boots mas com os olhos obscuros e roxos sobre ele. O criador logo tenta se posicionar em proteção do mesmo que apenas recua, mas um tentáculo se pois entre os dois – _O que essa coisa fez?_

\- Calma ai Luci, isso é um grande engano! – Disse o criador levantando as mão em sinal de redenção ao tentar se aproximar de seu amigo transtornado ao vê-lo ameaçar seu outro possível amigo, _possível amigo que estava prestes a beijar e com quem dormiu_ , poxa, sua mente tinha que lembra-lo disso justo agora?! – Olha ele não fez nada, estávamos conversando, ele não tentou me machucar nem nada, eu juro!!

Eraser apenas recua mais e mais para a parede ao lado da janela se questionando como coisas tão fluidas e gosmentas como os tentáculos mirados em seu crânio podiam ser tão afiados.

\- Eu senti uma grande onda de negatividade vinda daqui a menos de dez minutos e depois senti a manifestação de um ataque, um ataque _seu_. Mas Marvul me impediu de vir, dizendo que não poderia ser tão ruim considerando o tempo, e eu disse para ele explicar o que aconteceu. Ele me contou que esse _pervertido de merda_ estava no seu quarto desde ontem com você _inconsciente_. _Eu não preciso de uma segunda explicação para quebrar a coluna desse puto!_

\- Marvul, dedo duro de merda..! – Eraser sussurrou enquanto esquivava em uma acrobacia para o lado de um tentáculo que ia em direção de seu pescoço.

\- Hahahah... Não se preocupe, meu irmão está tendo uma conversinha com o Celence por ter escondido isso de mim, ele também vai aprender uma lição – Eraser então vai de medo a preocupação em segundos, o guerreiro não seria gentil com seu amigo, porra, no que ele meteu a estrelinha cadente... Seu próximo mortal para traz não o salva de um ataque feroz na perna, desiquilibrado o destruidor cai no chão. Olhando para o subestimado guardião da negatividade ele sente em muito tempo, medo quase real, quando três tentáculos miram em seu peito vazio e ele fecha os olhos em pânico.

\- JÁ CHEGA!! – Um escudo digital azul se forma ao redor do mesmo e os tentáculos mortais não conseguem machuca-lo, Eraser então vira junto com o Halluciv para a voz dominante. Reboots está a sua direita, com a luvas digitalizadoras brilhando em azul ciano e os olhos em uma fúria determinada, Eraser poderia sentir tesão por sua pose de gostosão se sua perna não estivesse doendo como o inferno.

\- Boots, o que está fazendo? É a sua chance de pegar _e se vingar_ desse idiota! – Diz o guardião confuso e ainda raivoso para o amigo – Eu não tenho que me vingar de nada, ele não fez nada contra mim até onde eu sei – _Não que seja muito mas agora eu devo ser confiante_ , diz Reboots pensando que talvez estivesse mesmo seguro com Marvul sabendo da proximidade fora de hora de Eraser.

– Ele pode ter chegado em um momento importuno mas ele não me machucou nem nada semelhante, ele apenas esperou eu acordar e tivemos uma conversa, ele estava dormindo ainda aqui quando acordei e com o susto de vê-lo eu o ataquei precipitadamente. Depois disso nós nos resolvemos e assim como você _tinha_ feito, nós também fizemos uma trégua – O “tinha” saiu em ênfase pois ele tem quase certeza que mandar o namorado torturar o irmão não fazia parte da trégua.

Os tentáculos diminuíram e voltaram para as costas de seu mestre que ainda processava o que foi dito. Com a gosma sumindo novamente o guardião agora mais sensato olha entre o amigo e sua vitima atordoado – Então... Ele realmente não fez ... nada? – Pergunta por último ao amigo que assente, ele leva alguns segundos para examinar seus rosto procurando nos sentimentos de seu amigo algo que poderia indicar que não era verdade.

Mas ele apenas encontrou convicção e segurança. Se virando para o destruidor com a perna furada e sangrando ele logo percebe a situação – Ai meu Deus! Eraser, e-eu! Me desculpe, eu-eu estava esperando o pior, Cristo, eu ia mata-lo só de pensar em você o... Me desculpe por ter atacado! Eu sinto muito mesmo!

Eraser suspira aliviado e o círculo protetor se desfaz – Esta tudo bem, eu meio que já fiz pior, só não machuque muito o Marvul, ele apenas me permitiu ficar mas mesmo deixando ele ficou alerta, não é culpa dele.

\- Ai meu Deus! MEU IRMÃO! – Grita o guardião antes de se teletransportar em desespero. Deixando o destruidor cansado e o criador preocupado no quarto.

Reboots então chega ao apaixonado e dolorido destruidor e começa a cura-lo, se perguntando onde diabos ele se meteu por aceitar uma trégua com esse doido, enquanto o mesmo apenas aproveita o momento de calmaria depois desse dia tão desesperador para questionar um tanto preocupado.

\- Por favor, me diga que suas aulas de boas maneiras não envolvem seus amigos, não aguento outro desse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luci encontrou Marvul pregado numa parede por uma espada tacando feitiços em Cellence.  
> Depois de algumas explicações, Eraser riu da cara do Marvul pelo resto do dia.


End file.
